transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Refresh Everything Finale
North Central States The North Central States encompass most of the Great Plains as well as the Midwest and Great Lakes regions. The Great Plains isn't just endless fields of grain in Nebraska and Iowa, it also includes the towering buttes of the Dakotas and the fertile river valleys that crisscross Missouri and Kansas as well. The Midwest is broad, clear horizons, a land of gently rolling landscape punctuated by rivers, woods, and trees. The Great Lakes states contain not only the huge metropolitan centers like Chicago, Cincinnati, and St. Louis but big swatches of forest and lakeshore to the north, with gorgeous scenic drives along the Lakes and the tall bluffs of the Ohio river valleys. Rampage has arrived. Grimlock has arrived. Swoop has arrived. Decibel has arrived. Slag has arrived. Fusillade has arrived. Monstereo says, "Everyone got their cola-flage on?" Rodimus Prime sighs. Decibel says, "I feel like an idiot dressed like this." Combat: Swoop sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Monstereo runs a diagnostic check on Robot Pteranodon Combat: Monstereo expertly repairs Robot Pteranodon 's injuries. Combat: Monstereo is able to repair some of Robot Pteranodon 's internal systems damage. Combat: Monstereo runs a diagnostic check on Robot Pteranodon The Junkion robot makes a clickety-ratcheting series of sounds as he transforms into the disguise of a monster truck... labelled Monstereo. Are you fooled? ;) Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Neutral. Grimlock says, "That whut this hat for?" Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Neutral. The United States Army has the so-called Dew City surrounded. The old Pepsi factory has been converted by the runamuck vending machine robots into a strange, sprawling, candyland. On the surface it looks to be a haphazard mess of random machinery and colours, but beneath that there is a strange robotic efficiency to the production of soft drinks and snack food that the Elite Mountain Dew Robots are working on. Those who fought them in Detroit will see that their numbers have expanded, more than replacing the losses they suffered at the hands of the Autobots (and Junkion) defenders. Once our intrepid heroes arrive, the US Army will gladly make way for them to pass through, giving them well wishes. They've had to back their line up more than once as Dew City expanded. Dare you roll onto the Elite Mountain Dew Robots' turf? Slag says, "Me Slag have no hat." Slag says, "no want hat anyway!" Fairway drops into DeLorean mode. Monster Truck is no longer the big orange eye sore. He is now the big blue pepsi logo delivery monster truck sell-out eye sore. Rolling towards the outskirts of Detroit, the Junkion rolls with the Autobot crew coming up to the military guard. "Tanks alot, fellas! Yeah. No, you da man. Hey how ya doin? Keep your stick on the ice. You look good in green!" Within the PepsiCo bottling plant, deep within Dew City, the diabolical Mountain Dew robot Dispensor watches the outside from the office window, his optic narrowing disdainfully at the improperly branded US Army. He likes his office. The plant manager was rather startled to be evicted from it, but Dispensor was kind enough to let him go. He was an employee of PepsiCo, after all. And now, *Dispensor* is the manager, and all the Dewbots answer to him. He has made many adjustments to the bottling plant and the outlying area, replenishing his forces, and preparing it for his X-Treme schemes. "Sooon," Dispensor rumbles, "Soooon... we will refresh EVERYTHING!" Just then, a little Sierra Mist Dew Robot waddles in, handing him an authorization form. Dispensor signs it dutifully, hands it back, then the two robots give each other the thumbs-up. Grimlock is a bad enough dude to rescue the President! Er, wait. Wrong script. Still, here's Grimlock at the outskirts of the complex, looking over the military camp with a blank look. "Hnnn. 'member that time him Optimus need us Dinobots smash that one evil computer thingie that took over lots of tanks n' stuff? Me Grimlock 'member. Is just like that! Them Autobots need us Dinobots need do dirty work for thems AGAIN." Even still, Grimlock cracks his knuckles, grunting. Good thing me Grimlock like dirty work. Haw haw haw." A pause. "Where me hat?" With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. "You Grimlock sound like him Kup." Slag says as he walks by Grimlock, remaining in his triceratops form. "Hat stupid, Me Slag smash everything." He says to Grimlock as he stomps as he walks, turning to look at Monstereo. "Junkion change color. Still stupid." He says as he glares at Monstereo. Pepsi Max Convoy dares. Granted, he's put himself in this ridiculous paint job to do it. The black, EXTREME vehicle pulling his modified, giant Pepsi Max bottle trailer, leads a considerable army of Autobots towards the edges of Dew City. "All right, everyone," he commands as he rolls along, "First, we give them the chance to surrender, just in case they've become sapient. When that doesn't work, we roll in and go after their main computer. We'll be able to get farther before we meet resistance if we're sporting their logos, so I hope you've all adjusted your paint jobs for this mission." Once he deems himself close enough, Rodimus Prime transforms into robot mode. Then he raises his voice and shouts, using his electronic systems to help cause it to carry. "DEW BOTS!! This is... Pepsi Convoy Max! You are hereby ordered to surrender peacefully! Do so, and you will receive fair treatment. This is your only warning!" Pepsi Convoy Max transforms into his Robot mode. Standing beside Grimlock is none other than Swoop! Tied to his crest is a blue bandana with the Pepsi logo printed on to it. That's the extent of his disguise. Whatever, cry some more. "Me Swoop not remember that," he says with a frown. Not remembering fun stuff is always a downer. Decibel appears to be concealed to look like mix between a large soda can and an information kiosk. Horrified by what he has been forced to achieve for this mission, his chest display flickers to life. Usually used to display information and other data in his alternative mode it is now shifting between various Pepsi commercials. Currently Ray Charles is singing about how 'You got the right one Baby UH HUH!'. "I can't believe you talked me into this Rodimus. This had better work." Moving past some of the outer defenses he is ready to try and work his way inside as just another Pepsi-bot should it be needed. Waiting for the go sign he runs a final check: commercials - check, advertisement music - check, thumbs up -check. Decibel is good to go. Glaive II - Prototype descends from the skies above. Glaive II - Prototype has arrived. DeLorean DMC-12 (Fairway) tries to position himself behind Prime and the Dinobots, hoping to remain unseen. He has no Pepsi deco, but he vainly hopes that the blue tint on his windows will serve to fool the Dewbots. From Glaive II - Prototype , The Glaive II is now lighting up as Nate Briar takes control by adjusting the levers and switches. As Nate Briar touches the computer, AL, the AI unit for the Glaive, responds "Confirming... Pilot is Nate Briar. Initializing protocols. Preferences for Nate Briar loaded. Today's PNCS service rating is at satisfactory. Maintenance was performed by Lieutenant Seymour Fine as the duty officer within the last 30 hours The Maintenance Record Number is#2718.84LZVF. Would you like to view this record? If you would like to perform an additional check, you would need to make a change to the current settings. End the current training mode, connect to a external power source. Loading current mission messages. Calculations for objectives have been updated. Current mission assessments are now on display."" From in the sky, a couple of Apaches move in and deploy some old and damaged Coke vending machines. A pilot heads to the exo in one of the helicopters to ready for his decent to help the Autobots. Monster Truck honks whatever the current Pepsi jingle is after Pepsi Convoy Max makes his declaration to the fortress of sugar. All the while keeping tabs on the primative yet dangerous network the vending mech army works upon. His blue paintjob and pepsi logo scheme, despite being un-Slag worthy, glistens in the dimming evening summer sunlight. His windshield lights up with holo projector activation and he scrolls through various potential 'Pepsi' names like Rodimus has taken on: Monster Thirst, Truck-o-Fizz, Carbonatron, Soda-Dork 1... A Tiger is outside the Motor City. A Tiger that watches far, far, far too much TV. So when the commercials said 'Do the Dew', of course, the Tiger wanted to go right to the source. Can Predacons even drink Mountain Dew? Rampage is about to find out. He stays hidden from the assembled do-gooders, for now. The odds aren't in his favor yet. Glaive II - Prototype is ready with a retro PepsiCo emblem. The Autobots' (and Junkion's) arrival gets an immediate reaction on the part of the Elite Mountain Dew Robots. Every single robot in view suddenly halts, as if their power had been cut. Then, they slooooowly turn to face the heroes. The United States soldiers ready their guns uneasily. "They've never done that before," one of them mutters. Rodimus Prime's demand gets a blank look from them. Then, one of them advances, points a finger at Rodimus Prime before reaching into a compartment. Is it grabbing a gun? A bomb? The vending machine robot pulls out an energon-grade can of Mountain Dew and tosses it towards Pepsi Convoy. It then flashes the thumbs up at Rodimus, but otherwise ignores the demand for surrender. The rest of the Elite Mountain Dew Robots stare at the other Autobots. Particularly those without PepsiCo logos on. One of the robots cracks their knuckles at Grimlock and Slag in a threatening manner, and another glares daggers at Fairway. Clearly, tinted windows do not count. As Nate Briar arrives in his Glaive II, the Mountain Dew Robots give him a respectful nod once they see the Pepsi emblem. Rampage will find many places to hide, and with the Autobots drawing all of the attention none of the machines seem to have noticed him yet. DeLorean DMC-12 (Fairway) is more and more mortified as he looks around at his companions. Then, he takes a hint from Monstereo and tries to project some holos onto his windshield. His emitters are old and seldom-used, so the images of Pepsi products, logos, and taglines they produce are a just a little bit blurry. With wings swept back, Fusillade soars quickly past the Army positions, sending a few lighter aircraft scattering as she punches through the lines. The tell-tale searing rumble of her engines does nothing to keep her location secret. Even as the Autobots and EDC square off at the perimeter of the compound, she buzzes the main spire of PepsiCo. She might even get a glance of Dispensor himself. What she definitely WILL learn, though, is just how well the compound's grount-to-air defenses work. Her short range radio doesn't really help, either. <> She's eager to be helpful when it involves collateral damage. Dispensor hears Rodimus Prime's booming voice, rumbling to himself. "Hnnnh. Pepsi Convoy Max, eh? I had better check this out." He stalks out of his office and into the plant proper, where he yells, "Elite Mountain Dew Robots! To me! Fanta bots, remain behind and protect the factory!" He scrambles down the stairs of his factory, marching out the plant's doors, a swarm of Dew Robots following in his wake. Dispensor and his retinue march towards Rodimus Prime, the metallic footsteps of the Dew Robots emitting an incredibly loud rattling noise across the bizarre city. Dispensor soon joins the Elite Mountain Dew Robots at the edges of the city, giving each Autobot and EDC member an appraising look. "Hmmmm. Hmmmm. Pepsi Convoy Max. I am glad to see that you have converted most of your forces to do the Dew. But how do you explain... them?" He points disdainfully at Slag, Grimlock, and Fairway. "They have no swag. And why do you demand our surrender? We are on the same side, are we not?" A bomber swoops over head, and Dispensor's optic quickly swivels up to glare at it. "And what is this?" Swoop smirks to himself as his Pepsi-less teammates get nasty looks. Haha! They should've thought ahead and made some cunning disguise like he did! Octane has arrived. Monster Truck hmms and transforms as things get thrown slightly off with the lack of 'spirit' from the Dinobots and the volunteered death from above from that bombshell Decepticon. He hefts a bank sack full of quarters in front of his Pepsi-blue body. "Say 'Ahhhh' Dispensor." A distraction of feeding quarters to the vending machine? Why not? The rugged monster truck legend in the making makes a clickety-ratcheting series of sounds as it transforms into the Junkion robot Monstereo. Decibel shuffles about near Pepsi Convoy Max as the Dewbots approach. Hoping things don't go south with some unPepsi'ed Bots and a bomber flying about he switches track. The commercial he was playing blinks off only to be replaced by another for Mountain Dew as a jingle plays, "Pepsi-Cola hits the spot / Twelve full ounces, that's a lot / Twice as much for a nickel, too / Pepsi-Cola is the drink for you!" Grimlock stares at Dispensor for a few moments, and grunts. "Uh." he says, and flexes his hands into fists- waiting, yearning, perhaps, for the chance to start breaking stuff. Still, he grunts- and probably because of Swoop's insufferably smug look, makes an attempt at subterfuge- even if the words come like pulling teeth. "Uuuuuh...me Grimlock forget hat. It. Uh. In me Grimlock's other pants?" "Me Slag no need swag, Me Slag SMASH!" Slag yells at Dispensor as he growls. He begins to stomp forward towards Dispensor and the look from Swoop just gets a growl from him. Octane transforms into its M978 Tanker Truck mode. Grimlock grunts, and makes an attempt to step on Slag's tail, so as to impede the Triceretops' progress! "SHSSSSSH!" he says. Sneaky now. Smashy later! Combat: Grimlock strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Hold it! (Grab) attack! Swoop decides to help out his fellow Dinobots as best he can. "Uhm..Yes! Him Grimlock.." He points to Grimlock just in case the Dewbots don't know who he is, "..Him Grimlock have HUGE hat! It have big symbol on it that say MTN DEW! It really big and really, uh....pretty?" He runs over to Slag, "And, uhm, him Slag have hat too! 'Cept he dumb and forget it at home." He asides to the Dewbots, "It not very good hat." <> belts out disdainfully from the space-modified Lancer. <> She flicks her nose canards once, and continues to circle, daring to even dip down low enough pass between spires, rattling the plate glass windows and setting off car alarms on some of the PepsiCo delivery trucks. Blurry holograms are fine, and Fairway gets an appreciative nod once he obeys the peer pressure to wear the Pepsi logo. They give each other looks as if concerned about what to do about the ones that don't have the symbol. Forgot the hat? What sort of lame excuse is that! Kill them? they wonder. Or maim them? Hmmm! Before they can reach an agreement, Dispensor himself emerges from Dew City. The Mountain Dew Robots line up on either side, forming a pathway for Dispensor to travel. They all stand up as straight as their Bayformer bodies can manage, saluting. It is positively fascist in its coordination. At their leader's rhetorical question about the jet, one of the vending machine robots points up at it, as if this somehow helps answer the question. Up in the sky, Fusillade will see anti-aircraft cannons being loaded with legs of Mountain Dew... just in case. Rodimus Prime catches the energon-grade Mountain Dew easily and studies Dispensor for a moment. Independent thought is a bad sign - it suggests that if they take out these robots, they'll be killing. This doesn't sit right with Rodimus. However, they can't be allowed to take over the planet. He looks over at his troops. "They didn't get the memo," he grumbles before looking back at Dispensor. "Look, there are... peaceful ways to refresh everything. Isn't it better to win others to your side by proving yourself the superior cola, rather than the cola with the superior military force? You should become the supreme soft drink due to the strength of your product!" he encourages. It's worth a try. Pepsi Convoy Max glances up with a frown as Fusillade begins her flybys, then his expression twists into a snarl. But not Snarl, he's someone else. He activates his radio, trying to keep a wary eye on both Dispensor and the Decepticon. Rodimus Prime says, "Be ready to deal with the Decepticon, Swoop." M978 Tanker Truck rolls along the highway, picking on the motorists. Soon enough, he finds his way to the Dewbots, and their apparent city. Swoop says, "Me Swoop am always ready!" Rodimus Prime says, "No, I mean the specific Decepticon who keeps buzzing 'Dew City.' She appears to want to be 'helpful,' but blowing up that plant while we're inside is no good for us." Swoop says, "Oh." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock say help her inna FACE." The Tiger finds a place to hide, peering at the multitude of bots. And not just the Autobots. The strange dew-bots. His tail lashes from side to side. Idly he wonders whether there's actual mountain dew inside them. Slag growls as his tail is stepped on. "Me Slag SMASH stupid sodypop!" He bellows to Grimlock and being called dumb from Swoop just makes him roar and try and bite at the dinobot. "Me Slag Not dumb!" He bellows to the dinotbot then looks up. "Scepticons here. Can Me Slag smash them while Rodymus be boring?" Monstereo chinrubs thoughtfully, still monitoring the network and turning to look at the city. "Hmmm... impressive base of operations on the outside, but we could sure use a grand tour so we can learn how to do the dew right and expand the campaign." Dispensor whips out his dispensing cannon, ready to blast Slag in the face for his hostility--but fortunately, Grimlock stops him. "Hnnnh. Of course. You forgot your *hats.* Well. Word of advice. *Find* them. I am in no mood to suffer Coca-Cola Sympathizers," Dispensor growls. Pepsi Convoy Max address him again, and Dispensor holds his ground. "I am afraid that is not possible, Pepsi Convoy Max. We Mountain Dew Robots have a sacred purpose in this world. It is not enough for us to best our competition in the marketplace. We must *annihilate* them utterly, and all those who love Coke and other inferior products. The world will be a better tasting place once we are done, Pepsi Convoy Max, let me assure you!" He gestures to one of the Dewbots, who happens to be holding some Pepsi and Mountain Decals. "Here, give these to those among your men who do not possess the proper swag. I want to know I can trust you." The Dew Robot holds the decals up to the Autobots. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Grimlock says, "This guy sound like him Galvy-tron. Only green. And soda-y." DeLorean DMC-12 (Fairway) is both proud to hear Prime's rational words and embarrassed that he came so close to inadvertently sabotaging Prime's plans. With the approving look at his holograms, he relaxes a little - but the sight of the army of Dewbots still has him on edge. Slag says, "Galvy-tron dumb too." Rodimus Prime says, "In that he's talking crazy?" Grimlock says, "Yup! Also, cannon thing." Rodimus Prime says, "I'm going to pretend to concede and then claim that I need to inspect Dew City." Slag says, "When can Me Slag smash?!" Grimlock says, "WHEN ME SAY SO." Slag says, "You being dumb like Rodymus." Rodimus Prime says, "Slag, there's one Decepticon visible, and liable to be more nearby. Be ready to smash /them/." As Rodimus speaks, Decibel changes his displays to show stock lines. One in blue has Pepsi climbing off the screen while the red Coke one bottoms out ending in the words bankrupt. He has no footage to try and make the dino's seem more pro-Pepsi so just switches to another commercial, letting the Spice Girls play. Hear Slag continue to grumble Decibel also shifts to stand on the other side of Prime so as not to be in the path of Slag should he charge the Dewbots. Fairway says, "It seems as though these beings have attained sentience. Would that wisdom were attained so easily." From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar allows for the controls to kick in as the Glaive free falls from the sky and finally lands after about a five minute drop. Nate smirks as he says "Hi AL." to the AI voice of the unit. He then quickly begins to monitor the mission objectives and what is supposed to be going on. So far, the weapon systems are not yet powered on. Inside the Glaive, though, the pilot is listening to Beastie Boys music to stay calm. Grimlock grabs a decal away from the Dewbot- TWO, actually- one he haphazardly sticks onto his chestplate- and the other gets stuck right on Slag's butt. *PRODUCT PLACEMENT'D!* "That better?" he asks of Dispensor, narrowing his optic visor. M978 Tanker Truck drives up and takes his place in the line with the dewbots, shifting to his robot form. "Well, well.....Looks like this is gonna be interesting. Hopefully We can hit a real convoy after this...so I can bleed them dry of fuel!" M978 Tanker Truck transforms into its Octane mode. "Right, right," Pepsi Convoy Max exclaims, sighing. He accepts the stickers and hands them off to Fairway. "Put this on!" Just in case the hologram goes down. Then he turns towards Dispensor, pauses, and shrugs. "All right!" he exclaims. "I guess it makes sense that we've got to do this the X-TREME way. But, uhm..." he looks around at the Autobots, then at the gathered Dewbots. "Well, if we're going to help, we need to know what we're working with, right? I think I'm going to need to inspect your little Dew City," he announces, then starts to march right towards it as though he belongs there! Slag growls at dispensor and roars when he gets his butt slapped and turns to try and see. "Me Slag no want stickers!" He bellows out to Grimlock, trying to reach to pull it off but cant exactly reach, growling and even walking in circles to try and reach to no avail. Fairway transforms into robot mode. Swoop can't help but point and guffaw loudly at Slag and his hilariously placed sticker. "Hahahaha! You Slag look dumb with sticker! Should've got cloth thing like me Swoop!" He tugs lightly on his bandana. Awww yeah. Fusillade crosses her legs at the ankles, and hovers as she sizes up the Keg-Launchers. "Ahhh, THAT'S more like it!" she bellows out to those down on the ground. "Let's see what kinda range those things have on, huh? Huh?" Pepsi Maximus, clad in glossy black armor, shakes a fist, and obliges her with a volley. The rocket-propelled catapaults sling the oversized metal canisters toward her at break-neck speeds. With a flick of her wrist, she snaps out a wingblade, preparing to parry... *KP-OOSH!* A glittering cascade of peridot and emerald spatters to the ground, followed by Fusillade plunking down to the ground in a slick, high fructose corn syrup coated smear. She promptly lurches toward Dispensor in an effort to snag him around the neck with the crook of her elbow, forming the hook em horns sign toward the closest security camera. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo DEW IT!" She may be excited about getting the chance to play with something midair, or, it's entirely possible, the process has made a convert out of her. Belatedly, she says, "Hey, Octane." Fairway takes the decal from Rodimus with a bow to his leader and a bow to Dispensor. He feels that he should say something, but cannot think of anything he would have the right to say in this situation, with Prime in control. Instead, he carefully applies the sticker to his hood and then, irresolute, transforms again. Fairway drops into DeLorean mode. Monstereo smiles and performs one of the Dew Bots preprogrammed back flip stunts. "X-TREME inspection time, my brothers!" He pops a quarter into a random Dew Bot, then moves into a strut, following Pepsi Convoy Max. His bag of quarters jingles in his hand. The Elite Mountain Dew Robots maintain their position saluting the mighty Dispensor. His word is law, and if he is fine with that well painted mech inspecting Dew City, then so are they. Further back near the actual bottling plant itself, mechs are working to man the anti-aircraft batteries, reloading kegs into the automatic firing system. Some of the kegs are full of normal Mountain Dew. Others have a new and improved (and acidic) recipe to it. When Fusillade lands, a hundred can launchers and soda cannons are pointed at her and Octane, just waiting for the word from Dispensor. They fail to show the correct emblem. Slag growls at Swoop and begins to move toward him, opening his mouth to try and grab at Swoop's bandana however at the last minute, he turns to grab at the sticker on his butt, as if trying to trick the sticker into not moving and he just snarls loudly. Grimlock, just to help, brings up his own Galaxial Rocket launcher too. *KA CHUNK!* See! He's a loyal Pepsicon! He's pointing his gun at the intruder! And, uh. If he happens to blow up Dispensor 'by accident' in the proccess, well, wouldn't that be a shame. "You girlbot dumber than you look! N' you look dumb already! Haw haw haw!" Once the decals are placed onto the wayward Autobots, Dispensor nods, satisfied falls in line next to Rodimus. "Excellent, good. I think you will like what we have done with the plant, Pepsi Convoy Max. It is unfortunate that we could not allow the PepsiCo employees to work there any longer, but, well, humans are not as efficient as we Dew Robots, especially considering the modifications we had to make to the plant. It's ironic, though--we could easily sustain any humans with our blessed produ--" He's cut off as he is accosted by Fusillade, who is rudely wrapping her arm around his head. "Excuse me a moment, would you, Pepsi Convoy Max?" He turns, aims the Dispensing Cannon at Fusillade's face, and growls, "You, too, will do the Dew, *or you will die.* Do I make myself clear?" The Dew Robot with the decals waddles up to Fusillade, holding up some decals. "WEAR THEM," Dispensor commands. "And tell your friend to do the same. Don't think we didn't notice him." Decibel follows behind Rodimus eager to get a look inside and perhaps find a peaceful solution to the situation. Still, given how things usually turn out he does not have high hopes. And those hopes are soon dashed in the worst way as the syrup clad Decepticon lunges for Dispensor. So unexpected it is that Decibel can only watch in horror. He knew dressing up sounded too easy. Oddly enough though nothing happens, well nothing bad. As the Decepticons are given decals to wear Decibel just shrugs. Other than trying to take over the world these Dewbots don't seem too bad. Swoop doesn't have a cool gun like the other Dinobots so he just makes his hand into a gun shape and points it. "Yeah! You girly-con look, uh, dumb! Hahaha!" Swoop would make a great henchman. "Me Slag smash scepticon?" He asks before beginning to stomp as he aims his horns at the femme, beginning to sorta trot towards the femme until his tail stops from being had by Grimlock. "Me Slag smash Scepticons!" He bellows. Octane looks at the decal, shrugging and slapping it onto his shoulder. "So.....where's the autobots?" He starts, before spotting Fusillade. He gives her a wave. Fusillade clicks teeth at the muzzle of Dispensor's weapon. She snaps fingers in Octane's direction. "Do as he says," without taking her faceted optics off of Dispensor's. "And you? Shut up if you can't come up with better material than THAT," is directed at Grimlock and Swoop. "AS for myself, well..." she extricates herself from Dispensor, wearing a moue of mock-insult. "I... I just don't know if I can bring myself to wear your LABELS." One more glance is spared at the decal-bearing servant, before she crosses her arms over her chest, and juts her nose up in the air, and says the magic words, "Unless you have BIGGER ones." DeLorean DMC-12 (Fairway) barely has time to convert back to his alt mode before Fusillade's noiseome appearance on the scene. He quickly reverses his transformation and jogs to Rodimus Prime's side, struggling to keep from drawing his rifle. "A modicum of restraint perhaps, Slag?" Fairway transforms into robot mode. "Octane, there aren't THAT many Dinobots on this planet," Fusillade puts on her school-teacher voice. "Grrr. Me Grimlock label you! Uuuh...me label you in the FACE! With missiles! That explode!" Yeah, the dinocommander needs to work on his banter, it'd seem. Fusillade resumes her arms akimbo stance as she awaits her BIGGER label. The Tiger watches the scene unfolding before him and snorts. Labels? Psssssh. What do these guys think he is? A Daytona 500 or Nascar car? "Yeah! Her girly-con need bigger label!" Swoop hollers. "For her HUGE BUTT! Hahahahaa!" Octane laughs. "Yeah, I know.....just hurry this up. There's a big fuel tanker coming down the highway in an Hour!" Monstereo nervously looks back over his shoulder. "Might as well go for a soda, nobody gets hurt, and nobody cries. Might as well go for a soda, it's better than slander. It's better than lies." Rodimus Prime glares dagger at Fusillade. DAGGERS. He's not going to do anything one way or another to stop either the Decepticon from accosting Dispensor or Dispensor from dealing with the Decepticon, though. Instead he turns towards Grimlock. "Grimlock, why don't you and Slag stay out here, to keep an eye out for, uhm, Coca-cola adherants or something?" Then adds quietly, "And keep an eye on these 'Cons." Then he turns towards Dew City. "I'm going inside." And then he marches boldly in through the front gate. Nate Briar lands with a thud and the pilot begins to check out the scene as the AI gives him intel of what is going on. "Damage report, AL," says Nate as he begins to get the exo ready for possible combat. He is waiting for the words from Rodimus Pepsi- eh Rodimus Prime before he engages any comment. This is a tense moment for the pilot as he looks around and notices that the EDC is definitely not representing themselves for this situation. <> The AI computer inside the Glaive crunches some numbers to gather the data so that the pilot knows what is going on. "Scans indicate that unit is still capable of attacking. Tracking systems may be faulty until re-calibrated." Rodimus Prime has left. Monstereo has left. Decibel has left. Octane has left. Dispensor glances over at Rodimus Prime for a moment, as if calculating something. Then he gestures to a troop of Dew Robots, pointing them to the factory. Perhaps he doesn't trust Pepsi Convoy Max all that much after all? "Hm.. Yes, of course," Dispensor says, turning back towards Fusillade. He snaps his fingers, and two Frito Lay vending machines waddle over, both of them carrying one end of a *huge* Mountain Dew decal. "There you go." Private Noah Wolfe snorts and sounds like he was sleeping, "Sorry, what? Pepsi logo? Awww, bloody hell, did you sign me up for somethin?" Fusillade claps hands in glee, and sashays over, before draping it over her shoulders like a cape. "YEAAAAAAAH!" She throws up the horns again, and gallops off into the city proper. Fusillade has left. EDC> Colonel Nate Briar says, "Thought you might want to join in this." Grimlock says, "Uuuuh. Roddymus? Her fattbutt septi-girl go inside." Rodimus Prime says, "Got it, Grimlock." Private Noah Wolfe says, "Depends on what it is, sir. You know combat isn't my bag. More often than not in a firefight, I'm a liability." Private Noah Wolfe says, "But yeah, I'm suiting up and coming. What's your location?" Colonel Nate Briar says, "Suggestion, we should remove any Pepsi swag from the Decepticons that we can and let them take the first hits." Colonel Nate Briar says, "Detroit, Private." Rodimus Prime says, "You know, we might want to move this to the allied channel." Private Noah Wolfe says, "Aye, on my way." Grimlock is left waiting outside! Go figure. He hmmms- and grunts as the deceptifemme goes flouncing off. "Hnn." he muses- and looks over at Swoop. "Uuuh. Me Grimlock let her do that. As, uh. Distractings." Fairway says, "An excellent idea, Colonel." Dew City - Old Bottling Plant The interior of the Dew City bottling plant has been gutted to make room for massive hallways, larger than nearly any Transformer, let alone Elite Mountain Dew Robot, would require. The initial area is an open floor with a huge assembly line. No longer are they producing mere bottles of Pepsi, but now constructing newer and more powerful Elite Mountain Dew Robots, using the plant itself for raw materials. Scrap metal enters from one end, and after a lengthy process, a new vending machine mech is formed at the other, ready to take on the most awesome of tasks, complete the most dangerous of assignments, and quench the most stubborn of thirst. Stairwells and halls lead downwards into the ground, into basements and subbasements. Massive sections of moving machinery are all around, resembling an active section of Cybertron, but with a more chaotically efficient bent. The bottling plant has been completely converted to the goal of creating new Elite Mountain Dew Robots. The plant is efficient in its own little way, with a new vending machine mech rolling off the assembly line every several minutes. The halls are lit with an eerie green, and there's streams of emerald liquid that leads to vats that are pumped into newly created robots. The robots here will ignore the logo-clad mechs. The network computer is at the centre of this huge assembly plant. There's dozens of massive cables connecting to it, and lights in red, white and blue flicker on and off at seemingly random intervals. The mainframe is massive, and it hums loudly. Fairway walks the floor of the massive bottling plant in awe, looking up at the ceiling towering above him and the Dewbots rolling by on the assembly line. He sees Rodimus and Fusillade ahead of him and hurries to catch up to the Decepticon. Rodimus Prime strolls along almost absently, as though examining the equipment. He even pops the lid on the can of energon-grade Mountain Dew he was thrown earlier and gives it a tentative taste. The design, however, leads him rather quickly to the mainframe, and he stands before it, glancing back to check on the location of the other Autobots - not to mention Fusillade. Well, at least with her in here, she can't bomb the city from outside! He tries to catch the attention of one of the Dew-droids. "So, is this the main computer?" he asks. They're pretty dumb, but they might be able to offer a thumbs up. Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "Ha ha MINE'S BIGGER" Octane stalks the factory, flamethrower in hand. He looks around a corner and sees Fairway. He opts to chase him for now. Decibel can't help but be impressed by the sight when they enter the plant. Never had he expected these Dewbots to be so advanced. With all the goings on he tries to observe all he can while sticking with Rodimus and the others. With all of this advanced tech he can only wonder how they developed it, as this is far beyond what he normally encounters with terran tech. To have come so far so quick is amazing. "Rodimus this is amazing. I never would have expected this level of advanced production after only controlling the plant for such a short while." As Rodimus gets near the main computer Decibel shifts his focus to the mainframe. Swoop says, "Ha ha! Them soda-bots kill Preddy-con!" Rodimus Prime says, "Yes, Fusillade, I know. The Dinobots, especially, often comment on the size of your bottom." Monstereo strolls near the assembly line, observing the assemby process with an appraising optic. "Nice clanks." He continues his stroll and catches up to Pepsi Convoy Maximus. "Main computer? Hmm, you know, you're only as productive as the efficiency of your computer allows you to be. How fast does it go?" As if he didn't know. Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "Hey, for someone in the middle of a plant full of mechanoids that respond to logos or lack thereof, you're kinda the low man on the totem pole, so to speak." Rodimus Prime says, "You haven't seen my wagon." Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "You sly turbohound, are you coming on to me?" EDC Colonel Nate Briar mock-gasps. "Rodimus Prime, I thought you had taste!" Ratbat says, "This channel used to be so informative, and full of facts and knowledge... when did it become a Soap Opera?" While the Autobots and Fusillade are safe, Octane, still without a logo or colours, is not. Several of the Elite Mountain Dew Robots break away from the assembly line, charging towards Octane in a fit of robotic fury. Their movements are strange and unTransformer-like. A single vicious looking mech with long needles for arms rushes Octane, pausing long enough to aim a soda can shrapnel gun at him. The others move to protect Fairway from him, ready to guard their friend with their 'lives'. But upon seeing the logo, they stand down, nodding to the Decepticon triplechanger and treating him respectfully. They slowly trudge back to their jobs. Rodimus Prime says, "Oh, I might, Fusillade, if I thought I could pull you away from the lure of the cannon." Grimlock says, "Uuuuuh." Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "Are you disparagin' the orientation of my ailerons?!" Octane stares at the attacking robots, flame thrower aimed...only to lower it again and continue to stalk Fairway...for a little bit longer. Swindle says, "About the time they stopped charging subscription fees. You make something free, and everyone and his bromech comes and trashes the place." Rodimus Prime says, "Fusillade, I disparage all of your orientations." Swindle says, "Let this be a lesson to everyone: you get what you pay for!" Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "You take that back!" Rodimus Prime says, "Never!" EDC Colonel Nate Briar says, "Swindle said you have to pay for Fusillade. Wow!" Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "Wait wait wait say that again." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock think him Swindle say Fusillade give it 'way for free now." Grimlock says, "...me no know what 'it' am." Fairway turns, pulled from his marvelling at the state of the technology in this factory by the ruckus behind him. He draws his rifle and looks first at the Dewbots surrounding him and then at Octane. "Decepticon! This isn't the place for a fight. There are delicate negotiations going on here, and if you upset them you will bring the wrath of these Dewbots down on your own head as well as ours." Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "COME INSIDE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE" Ramjet pause. Rodimus Prime just shrugs as the Dewbots ignore his question in order to go charging Octane. He doesn't try to stop them. Instead, he turns to look at the computer that he's in front of. Well, it /looks/ important. Then he transforms, and the modified wagon with its giant Pepsi Max bottle once more appears out of no where. "If you're going to do something, Monstereo, do it fast, or I'm going to get a lot less 'delicate,' as Fairway would put it." Grimlock says, "NO. You come out HERE and say it to MY face! Then me Grimlock punch you face, and you cry." Rodimus Prime transforms into his Winnebago mode. Octane smirks. "Who said I'm fightin? We just happened to be going the same way. Sides...I DARE ya to fight me." He takes a step forward too. Well, what WAS fun and games on open radio turns ugly REAL quick when it comes to Decepticon and Autobot exchanges. The wonders of the factory before them are all but ignored by Fusillade, whose expression becomes increasingly sour with each comment. To Fairway, she barks out, "Yeah? Well tell that to your fearless leader!!" She makes a graceless lunge at Rodimus just as he transforms. Swindle says, "Wow, was I talking to anyone but Ratbat? I'm pretty sure I was talking to Ratbat." I want my MTV!! Rampage says, "Bah, this Mountain Don't tastes funny." Monstereo strolls closer to it, monitoring the network still and feeling it out almost like Neo-Matrix-Vison. Just an excuse for a brief special effects shot of his point of view. The Pepsi-clad Junkion says, "See, if you Dew this... things will get really Xtreme." The Junkion extends an arm and his hand fists up, extending a cool techno-interface like Robocop. ~Whuurv-bi-dop~ ~bleepbleepbleep~ He sends a command to the mainframe for a massive failure of the network. Monstereo says, "Serve the public trust. Protect the innocent. Uphold the law." Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "Sorry, Grimlock, get in line, I'm busy with Rodimus's cannon." Ratbat says, "You were, but it does not matter, this channel like all of Earth has become one almighty infomercial." Combat: Fusillade strikes Pepsi Convoy Max with her Grab attack! Decibel lets the situation between Fairway and Octane play out as it will, as he moves over towards Monstereo to offer his assistance. As Monstereo connects to the mainframe Decibel runs a scan of the main system transmitting all data direct to the Junkion to keep him fully updated. "I do hope this works. If not we are going to be in a world of hurt." So intent was he on the scan he failed to notice Rodimus being assaulted. Combat: Octane creates a forcefield shielding itself from damage. Fairway snarls and turns away from Octane to go running after Fusillade. "Prime!" He shouts! With every clomp of his big feet in this high-ceilinged room he feel's Prime's noble plan crumbling down around the Autobots. He holsters his rifle, grits his teeth, and tries to tackle Fusillade and pull off her Pepsi decal. Combat: Fairway misses Fusillade with his Ram attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Octane charges after Fairway, grinning devilishly. He leaps out, aiming to deliver a wicked strike to the autobot. The mainframe accepts the command. On the screen, a status line appears. Processing... Processing... Processing... to the max Proc-- MAX Dew the Pro-... Error: Bad command or file name. Abort, Retry, Fail? Failure detected! Overload imminent! Then, something changes. Deep within Dew City, at the centre of the old bottling plant that the city was constructed from, Monstereo has entered in commands to cause the mainframe that connects the Elite Mountain Dew Robots together to crash. All of the robots suddenly jerk forward, stunned and confused by this development. The last message from the mainframe comes through: 'Transformers Killed Us'. Those on the inside turn on Rodimus, Decibel, Fairway, Octane, Fusillade, and most of all, Monstereo. They abandon their assembly line even as it begins to malfunction. Cables break apart from the mainframe, sending sparks in all directions. The assembly line conveyor belts speed up, flipping robotic parts off in random directions. Vats of Mountain Dew begin to drain, flooding the plant. The Autobots and Junkions did this. Traitors! But the Decepticons... attacking the traitors. Clearly THEY are the only friends of the Elite Mountain Dew Robots! They lash out at the Autobots, spewing can shrapnel at them. Combat: Octane strikes Fairway with its Pimp Hand attack! Combat: Octane (Octane) used "Pimp Hand": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: First Aid misses Pepsi Convoy Max with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Busted Can Shrapnel Area attack! Combat: First Aid strikes Monstereo with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Busted Can Shrapnel Area attack! Combat: First Aid strikes Decibel with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Busted Can Shrapnel Area attack! Combat: First Aid misses Fairway with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Busted Can Shrapnel Area attack! Combat: First Aid (First Aid) used "Busted Can Shrapnel": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. "HEY!" Pepsi Convoy Max exclaims as Fusillade latches onto him, most likely on the huge, round bottle that currently replaces his wagon section. "Get offa me, you crazy 'Con!" he shouts, rolling back and forth in an attempt to shake Fusillade off! Apparently his impersonation of a bucking bronco is just enough to get him out of the way of the can-shrapnel being spewed his way. "That's it!" he exclaims as he throws in a hard reverse, attempting to back rather forcefully into the horde of soda machines while (hopefully) shaking off the Decepticon at the same time. As he does this he shouts, "Don't worry about me, guys, worry about these damned soda machines!" Combat: Pepsi Convoy Max strikes Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his Ram attack! Private Noah Wolfe says, "Normally, I like my orders to make sense. Something like that is half crazy and if you would have told me why, I would have done it. If I didn't hear combat in the background, I would have thought I was signed up for some bloody commerical. Jesus, it's eating through my armor!" Monstereo is just about to answer Decibel with a cocky smile when he gets battered by shrapnel in the back. He stumbles to the floor, his interface breaking off. OHNOES! He looks at the snapped off nub at his knuckles and sniffles. Then, with a grim resolve forming on his face, Monstereo drops his goggles over his optics and arises. "Pop-ahs got a brand new bag." He raises his sack of quarters over hsi head and starts bashing the uprising Dew Bots left right and center. "YEEHAW giddyup!!!" Fusillade hoots as she latches onto Rodimus, even going so far as to kick the trailer in its sides. However, she doesn't even get started on her eight seconds to glory before Fairway interrupts. "Oh great, NOW you've done it!!! Just HAD to come inside, didn't we!? I coulda had this thing taken care of ages ago!!!" She clutches to the edges of the banner ad for dear life. The impact does indeed knock her loose, and she sliiiiiiiiiiiiiides across the factory floor with a squealed out 'wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' before balling up a gout of plasma in her hands and slinging it at Fairway for daring to touch her sweet sweet new threads. Combat: Fusillade misses Fairway with her Plasma Caster attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Plasma Caster": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: Monstereo misses Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his Big Loaded Money Sack (Smash) attack! Decibel watches as the mainframe begins to shut down, finally something easy he thinks to himself. Then he manages to pick up the final transmission sent to the Dewbots. His looks shifts from one of smug satisfaction to one of abject horror. As the Elite Dewbots respond with force Decibel groans as his fiberglass costume is peppered by shrapnel some of which score hits on the mech within. Cutting it free he draws his blaster and takes aim at the first group of approaching Dewbots. Firing a few blasts he begins playing 'I'd like to by the world a Coke!' over his speakers. Combat: Decibel misses Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his Disruptor attack! Fairway recovers quickly from his failed dive at Fusillade, but is sent rolling again by Octane's strike. He slides onto a knee, and holds his rifle butt to his chest. He thinks to fire at Octane first, but Prime's orders are paramount. He transforms and roars off past Fusillade and Octane in an attempt to ram a Dewbot near Monstereo. Fairway backflips into sportscar mode. Octane, inspired by his hit, continues to stay on the offensive. Moreso now that he had a shot at fairway. He levels his flamethrower, and looses a belch of flame from it. Combat: Octane misses DeLorean DMC-12 with its Flamethrower attack! Combat: Octane (Octane) used "Flamethrower": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: DeLorean DMC-12 misses Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his Ram attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. The Elite Mountain Dew Robots have the initial advantage, striking with the fury of those who have just had their home defiled and their best friends turn out to be backstabbing traitors. The mainframe lights continue to flash, and the screen repeatedly shows 'Why?!' over and over in red, white, and blue. Even as they move in to mob the Autobots, Rodimus Prime is able to back up into several, crushing them beneath his wheels. Decibel fires at several of them, but they block by raising a keg of Fanta over their heads. The keg explodes, spraying the entire area with orange juice, but the robots themselves are unharmed. Fairway rushes past the Decepticons into a crowd of them, but they jump out of the way at the last second. While the retaliation fails to kill many of them, the exploding Fanta keg sets off a chain reaction, and a nearby vat of modified Sierra Mist shatters, spraying carbonated acid towards the Autobots even as those Rodimus is running over reach up, trying to destroy him from underneath. Combat: First Aid misses Monstereo with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Shaken Can Syndrome Area attack! Combat: First Aid strikes Decibel with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Shaken Can Syndrome Area attack! Combat: First Aid misses DeLorean DMC-12 with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Shaken Can Syndrome Area attack! -1 Combat: First Aid (First Aid) used "Shaken Can Syndrome": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: First Aid strikes Pepsi Convoy Max with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Pull-Tab Flail attack! Pepsi Convoy Max is klonked on the cab by a pull-tab flail! It leaves a small dent in his front cab, and the cracks in the paint, showing that he still has his normal colors beneath. Gasp! His tires shriek as he spins them in place for a moment on the wet, sticky floor, and then he bursts forward into thethick of things, shouting, "Try to make your way to the exit! We may have to bring this place down, after all!" Unfortunately, getting out will be a lot harder than getting in was! Combat: Pepsi Convoy Max strikes Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his To The Extreme! attack! Monstereo run-vaults over the heads of several Dew-Bots and lands onto the sabotaged assembly works harmlessly away from the acid Sierra Mist. "U Can't Touch This!" He pivots around starts using the quarters with a sling shot, firing them in rapid succession only a machine can perform. Combat: Monstereo strikes Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his Slingshot Quarter-Slugs (Pistol) attack! Decibel would never call himself a warrior, at least not in the physical medium. He much prefers to battle on the mental battleground using his advanced intellect instead of barbaric weapons. That is not to say he can't hold his own should things degenerate as they have to armed conflict. He may have missed his opening shot but he's not about to give up just yet. About to move to a safer location he is sprayed with carbonated acid. Hoping his hide can keep it from reaching anything important he keeps on the move, his plan to keep on the heels of the other more mobile Autobots. Mid run he switches the setting on his blaster and opens fire once again to clear some running space. Combat: Decibel strikes Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his Feedback Blaster attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Agility. (Crippled) Fairway leaps to avoid the acidic soda spilling across the floor and finds himself standing shoulder to shoulder with Monstereo. As Dewbots fall, he laments the destruction of this advanced facility, and hopes that some of the machines can be salvaged and reverse-engineered. Some good must come of this. "We need to affect a retreat," he says to Monstereo as he fires on the Elite Mountain Dew Robots. "We're waterfowl in here! We should draw this fight out toward the Dinobots." *crack-Szzzzzzzzzzzzzzt* The kegs explode, and hydrofluoric acid makes short work of Transformer, Dewbot, and factory alike. "Ga-OWW!!" Fusillade objects loudly as a spatter begins eating into the spacetiles of her forearm. "Well DUH," she barks after Rodimus. There's an audible RIIIIIP sound as the banner ad gives way under the splashed pineapple Fanta acid, and Fusillade's face falls into a rictus of horror. "Ahhhh! They're gonna get me!" She ratchets a missile in place, and turns on her heel to cover her substantial rear, and the others', incidentally. FWOOOSH! A warhead tipped with checkerboard pattern spirals out from her chest. "Ex-TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME THIS, servos for brains!" Combat: Fusillade strikes Elite Mountain Dew Robots with her Medium Range Missiles attack! Combat: Fairway strikes Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Octane continues to chase after fairway, bent on taking him down. "Get back here, autobot!" He howls, flamthrower roaring after him, making sure to avoid his at the moment allies, as well as their assault via soda. Combat: Octane strikes DeLorean DMC-12 with its Flamethrower attack! Combat: Octane (Octane) used "Flamethrower": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. Mountain Dew Robots are sent hurling away from Rodimus as he plows through them. That his original paint scheme is revealed to be underneath is just another dagger to the back of the poor, innocent PepsiCo machines who only wanted to bring peace and love (and fascist soft drink based totalitarianism) to the world. Robots rush in from the outside to help their comrades, clogging the exits as they're slowly obliterated by the heroes. Monstereo shoots quarters at the enemy, and each shot nails a vending machine robot in the head, sending it down to the great sugar crash in the sky. At least the last thing they see is a shiny, beautiful quarter. Decibel finds several of the machines chasing after him, trying to hunt the engineer down before he can escape. The blaster shots start to make short work of them, and the horde is beginning to thin. There's a light at the end of the tunnel, mechs! Fairway shoots down more of them, and it's clear that this is their fading moment. There just isn't enough of them to threaten the heroes anymore. Worst of all, however, is the missile that slams into a crowd of robots, causing them to erupt in a fiery display. Several support struts keeping the bottling plant intact begin to crumble and break, and the capital of Dew City sags under its own weight. Perhaps somewhere in their primitive minds they know this is their last hurrah, and the robots fling themselves at the enemy without abandon. As they're shot down, they explode in acidic soda, threatening to sear any of those nearby. Not even Octane, who's remained loyal to them, is free of this accidental attack. Combat: First Aid misses Octane with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Shaken Can Burst Area attack! Combat: First Aid misses Pepsi Convoy Max with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Shaken Can Burst Area attack! Combat: First Aid misses Monstereo with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Shaken Can Burst Area attack! Combat: First Aid strikes Decibel with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Shaken Can Burst Area attack! Combat: First Aid strikes Fusillade with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Shaken Can Burst Area attack! Combat: First Aid strikes Fairway with Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Shaken Can Burst Area attack! Combat: First Aid (First Aid) used "Shaken Can Burst": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 17 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: First Aid's attack has damaged your Strength! Swoop says, "Hrm..What going on in Soda City? What you guys do?" Fairway can't seem to find the strength to pull the trigger. With Octane bearing down on him and seriously damaged by Mountain Dew-based attacks, he crouches down behind a lidded vat of soda. "Friend Junkion. Please lay some cover fire down so I can escape. I'm too damaged to continue," he says, though his cowardess galls him. Monstereo nods to the Delorean-Autobot at the assessment and tactical suggestion. "Outside play so we don't break aunties favorite vase..." He unhooks a tire from his back and raises it as a shield from the acid-blast. The liquid sizzles and drips off the tough tire and Monstereo starts to lay down cover fire as the place becomes unstable. "E-Va-Cu-Ate!" Combat: Monstereo strikes Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his Slingshot Quarter-Slugs (Pistol) attack! Soda cans burst around Pepsi Convoy Max, vending machine robots fling themselves upon him, and though it slows him down as he's bogged by the weight of the robots, as his wheels get gummed up by the drink, it does not stop him. Still he moves forward, trying to clear a path for the others. "All... most... though!" he gasps as he creeps closer to the exit. Then, as he hears Fairway speak to Monstereo, he tries to hurry things along. The bottle tip opens, and a thick liquid, pure soda syrup spews forth. "Try to get out of here while they're bogged down, Fairway!" he shouts. Combat: Pepsi Convoy Max strikes Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his Dew Goo attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Elite Mountain Dew Robots's Agility. Decibel doesn't slow after his latest volley, trying not to fall behind as they head for an exit. As the city begins to come apart around him Decibel just charges along blasting away, even as the Dew erupts around him he does not slow. He always knew this sugar water stuff was no good for people but this is ridiculous. It's more than unhealthy, it just plain hurts. Holstering his blaster he meets the next bot in line with a good old-fashioned fist. "We need a way out of here guys. If these vending machines don't get us this building will." Combat: Decibel strikes Elite Mountain Dew Robots with his Punch attack! The groan of damaged infrastructure rewards Fusillade for her explosive efforts, but the Dewbots lay forth their assault. "More acid fortified slop?! Primus!" She activates boot thrusters, trying her best to wipe away the corrosive liquid, her paint bubbling and peeling away from the splashes on her left leg and flank. With a hiss, she turns around and snaps out her chromed, Desert Eagle styled disruptor, and sprays shots into the crowd of Dewbots, sapient or not. The green glow of the production facility is punctuated with the magenta backlighting of her argon-fed cartridge. Combat: Fusillade strikes Elite Mountain Dew Robots with her Disruptor attack! Combat: Elite Mountain Dew Robots falls to the ground, unconscious. Octane hits some cover, managing to avoid the incoming tide of soda. Once it passes, he rushes out again, shooting controlled flame bursts to free Fusillade of her acid, before looking to break outside. To the last the Elite Mountain Dew Robots fight, without fear or hesitation. Their primitive programming just can't consider such complicated things like retreat. They're gunned down by the cover fire by Monstereo which lets the others have a free path to freedom, Rodimus Prime blasts them with their own soft drink, and Decibel puts his fist through one of the Bayformer's heads, causing it to spark and convulse until it slides off his arm and onto the ground. Several Dewbots' torsos are blown apart by Fusillade's Desert Eagle disruptor. The very last Mountain Dew Robot staggers to its knees, badly damaged, before being blown apart by the disruptor. The loss of the mainframe, still sparking and spitting out pained messages about betrayal and the loss of mankind's ability to quench its thirst, along with the damage done to it by the battle, is causing the ceiling of the bottling plant to crumble. Metal and concrete is falling from above. The path out of here is clear, but outside, Dispensor still waits. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! "AH ha! There's my exit!" Fusillade exults as she squeezes her bomber mode through a voluminous gap in the ruined ceiling. Into the blue! Fairway breifly activates his jumpjets to propel himself toward the exit as Monstereo and Rodimus clear a path to the exit. Too proud to allow himself to appear as if his damage is causing him pain, he wears a blank expression and keeps his hands close to his sides, pretending to ignore the dents, burns, and the white smoke curling up from where droplets of acid are eating into his chassis. "I'm sorry, Prime," he feels compelled to say to Rodimus. "Everyone, out of here!" Pepsi Convoy Max shouts. "We need to back up the others... and we need to clear the heck out before Fusillade starts to bring this place down around us!" His engine strains against the sticky substance his tires are mired in, but eventually the Prime bursts free once more, aiming for the door. "And Fairway, just get yourself to safety, got it?" he proclaims as he bursts through. Monstereo tip-toe leaps around pop-puddles, not wanting to get sticky, and makes his way towards the exit ginger-ale-ly. "So much for not bombing the place... ah well, just one more thing to rebuild." Decibel spots that light at the end of the tunnel. Light provided buy the business end of Fusillades disruptor. At this point though Decibel doesn't care as he heads for a door. As the last of the Dewbots fall he has less than a moment of peace before Rodimus orders the group back out into the fray. Following after, he is far from eager to move from the frying pan into the fire. Octane looks around him and knows to get the heck out of dodge. He takes a running start and shifts into flightmode, flying out of the building. Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "Oooh oooh guess what I'm gonna dooo~" Grimlock says, "....her not on our side now, am she?" Monstereo has left. Decibel has left. Rodimus Prime says, "No, she's about to try to bring the city down around us!" Grimlock says, "...So she -AM- on our side? Me Grimlock thought us try to 'splode city?" Rodimus Prime says, "Not with us in it!" Grimlock says, "Oh." Ramjet says, "There is no junk in her trunk, Rodimus Prime! Only death! For you! .. Enjoyment for us!" Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "Well move it then" Rodimus Prime has left. Fusillade has left. Octane has left. North Central States The North Central States encompass most of the Great Plains as well as the Midwest and Great Lakes regions. The Great Plains isn't just endless fields of grain in Nebraska and Iowa, it also includes the towering buttes of the Dakotas and the fertile river valleys that crisscross Missouri and Kansas as well. The Midwest is broad, clear horizons, a land of gently rolling landscape punctuated by rivers, woods, and trees. The Great Lakes states contain not only the huge metropolitan centers like Chicago, Cincinnati, and St. Louis but big swatches of forest and lakeshore to the north, with gorgeous scenic drives along the Lakes and the tall bluffs of the Ohio river valleys. With sunlight glinting through a few acid-etched holes in her wings, Fusillade swings her wings back to their full swept position, and with a tremendous rattle of afterburner ignition, nose pointed to the heavens to escape the range of any remaining keg-launchers. Even as she does so, she snaps down air baffles at the front of her trio of bomb bays. She doesn't quite dump her load yet, though. Is she playing nice? Nah, just saving her rear from the Dewbots if anyone asks. She swears. Octane follows suit, flying out in his jet form. Once clear though, he opts to land and shifts back to his robot form, more for his own safety than anything else. Robot Pteranodon is pretty hard to hit since he's flying around in the air, but kudos to the Dewbots for trying. In fact, they try so hard that Swoop feels kind of bad and touches back down on the ground, transforming as he does so. Now on two feet, he takes his sword in his hand and charges towards Dispensor. Grimlock's fire should prove to be more than a distraction for the crazed, sugary leader; giving Swoop a perfect opportunity. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop strikes Dispensor with his Thermal Sword attack! The Tiger for some reason wasn't anyone's target just yet. He has pulled back to wash off all that yucky Mountain Don't! Combat: Mecha-Tiger takes extra time to steady himself. Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "UGH YOU ARE IN THE WAY. Fine! Whatever!" Monstereo evacuates the crumbling old plant building, weilding a slingshot and a diminished bag of quarters. "I've got a golden ticket!" Combat: Monstereo takes extra time to steady himself. Fairway slips away and finds a spot to collapse and recuperate as his comrades confront the Decepticons and Dispensor. A quick self-diagnostic shows that he very narrowly escaped complete shutdown. With his visor down, he keeps an eye on Octane's position. Pepsi Convoy Max bursts out of the factory, which doesn't seem to be doing so well behind him. A quick check of the area shows the Dinobots dealing with Dispensor and some more Dewbots. He screeeches to a stop and then rolls back and forth a little, attempting to line up a shot. "Grimlock, Swoop! The inside's toast! How're you guys faring?" Regardless of their answer, he blasts a precision stream of high-powered carbonated refreshment right towards Dispensor. As he fires, he ponders what's going on over the radio... wait a minute, so she's not going after the factory? "You two, back away!" the soda-themed Prime shouts. Combat: Pepsi Convoy Max misses Dispensor with his Maximum Refreshment attack! The fiery napalm and the blazing hot sword prove to be a bad combo for Dispensor. As he burns, and the sword opens up a new hole in him, the cans in his body start to overheat, one by one, and explode! THOOMP THOOMP THOOMP go the cans as they cook off, pouring their contents into Dispensor's more fragile inner components. The Dewbot spasms as his systems short out, at least until he reroutes power around the compromised systems. "You... you destroyed my dreams! My brothers! My home! You have taken everything from me! And so... I will take from you what you treastured so very much..." Pepsi Convoy's shot rips over his head, and Dispensor fires back in kind. "YOUR LEADER! The one who gained my trust, but only so that he could KILL US!" Decibel makes his way out of the doomed city looking a bit the worse for wear. He's covered in various layers of sugared goo and his armor is burned and punctured in places. Thankful to be clear of the deathtrap that was inner Dewcity. With one thing behind him he can now focus on the next issue at hand. First however he takes a few moments to collect himself. Combat: Decibel takes extra time to steady himself. Levelling off once she is satisfied that she's out of range of the anti-air fire, Fusillade gets a firing solution on just about... everything really. The factory... the leader of this whole shebang... the Dinobots... ooh! Two birds with one stone. The factory wasn't going to get up and walk away. "YEEEEEEEEEEE haw ha ha ha dodge THIS suckahs!!" A chime from a GPS-oriented guided bomb rings out as the 2000-lb JDAM leaves its 23 siblings, and sails down to the ground below, fins adjusting its gravity-assisted flight. Combat: Dispensor damages itself. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Swoop with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Robot T-Rex! with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Dispensor with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Dispensor strikes Pepsi Convoy Max with its Dispensing Cannon attack! Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "...what? HOW?!" "ARGH!" KASLPLODE! Grimlock, as it were, seems to shield Dispensor from the worst of Fusillade's...well, Fusillade. "Argh!" Grimlock swears again- and he looks up at the streaking jet-creature- and his optics glow- and he sets about retaliating in turn! "Stupid fataft jet lady!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his MORE LAZOR (Laser) attack! "M'not fat! I'm big B-1'd!!" Fusillade shouts down. It is kind of messed up. Autobots posing as allies so they can gain the enemy's trust and then destroy everything. Luckily, Swoop doesn't have the mental capacity to ponder that, so he just goes about his merry way wrecking havoc on Dispensor. When the bomb drops, he transforms and takes off out of the way; finding safety in the sky. "FATTY!" he hollers at Fusillade. Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Octane ,switching tactics takes the opportunity to take a couple pot shots at his enemies. He opts to switch back into flight mode, and rains down laser fire at the autobots. Combat: Octane's forcefield protecting itself vanishes. Octane transforms into its McDonnell Douglas DC-10 mode. Combat: McDonnell Douglas DC-10 misses Robot Pteranodon with its Laser attack! The already damaged Dew City Capital is blasted by Fusillade's bombs, and the ceiling and walls completely give way as support struts fail. The bottling plant collapses, spewing metal and green carbonated liquid in all directions. The Elite Mountain Dew Robots ranks have thinned to a pittance of what it once was. Many were killed in the bottling plant massacre, and others are killed by the collapse. It won't be long until Dispensor is the last one remaining. Slag roars as he charges through the robot ranks, not seeming to mind whom he rams into as he begins to run for dispensor and leaps into the air, much like how Dino does to Fred Flintstone, only he has horns to aim also! "Me Slag Smash!!!" He bellows! Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Dispensor with his horn attack! (Punch) attack! It is true. Rodimus Prime is a big, fat jerk. A soda jerk, so to speak. Not only that, but he totally misses Dispensor. How embarrassing! And then he's hit in return, the dispensor cannon putting a soda-can through his windshield and ruining his upholstery. "HEY!" he exclaims as he transforms, photon eliminator in hand. He points towards Dispensor. "I just got that replaced!" With that, he lifts his gun and takes aim. "I've had just about enough of your soda tyranny!" he notes, angrily, before he fires. Pepsi Convoy Max transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Dispensor with his Photon Eliminator attack! The bomb detonating against Grimlock's hull isn't enough to appease Fusillade. The fact that Swoop managed to skitter out of the way, and the fact that Dispensor didn't get smote, sends her into a tizzy. With a fusillade of audial-scathing expletives, she peels away and then lines back up again, this time performing a low altitude pass barely a hundred feet off the ground. As she thunders past, she disgorges the entire contents of her two forward bays into the factory proper, resulting in the wondrous display of destruction now before heros and villains alike. She hurls forth an aerial volley of capacitor-fed charges, saving the contents of her third bay for any Autobots that want to cross her. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Dispensor with her Toe-Popping Cherrybomblets (Laser) attack! Combat: Dispensor falls to the ground, unconscious. Decibel had hoped that the Dinobots would have had everything taken care of out here by the time the smaller group broke free of the city. Apparently that is not the case, but there is a bright side. That being that they all made it out of the city before it came crashing down. As the dust slowly begins to settle over the area Decibel is back on his feet and moving to assist his comrades with clearing out the area. Thankfully he does not seem to be needed as the others unload upon those putting up resistance. The Tiger watches as the city falls and it appears that Dispensor is finally defeated. He wonders whether he should stick around, given the preponderance of Dinobots and other Autobots. Combat: Mecha-Tiger takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Dispensor has little time to celebrate a successful strike on Rodimus. Slag presses him to the ground, hard, cracking his armor and pinning him. Then Rodimus Prime's cannon rips right through his whole body, and molten slag pours from the blast wounds. "Tyrant!?" Dispensor coughs out, trying to claw his way towards Rodimus even with the Dinobot on him. "Don't you understand? It is what we were made for! The same as you Autobots are made to protect the innocent! What gives you the right to judge our programming? Condemn us for it? Slaughter us whole-sale for it!? You would call me a tyrant? YOU are the tyrants! All we wanted to do was satisfy the world's thirst, and you killed us for it!" His rambling is interrupted by a spread of bombs, which land across his upper body, and take out a big chunk of his head. "Hrrrkkkkh! Unnngh..." Dispensor shudders, sparks flying out of his exposed circuitry. "But if I must die, so be it. I only request... that myself... and the other Dew Robots... are given a proper funeral... by tossing us into the sun... while "Highway to Hell" is played over local radio frequencies... it would be.." His head raises up for but a moment. "X-Treme." His head droops, the light in his optic fades, and that is the end. Slag growls as he watches Dispensor and was about to breathe fire when he falls, which causes slag to growl and transform, raising his missile launcher against Fusillade. "Me Slag want smash him! Me Slag shoot your Fataft!" He bellows as he fires the missile right for the intended target. Mecha-Triceratops transforms into his Slag mode. Robot T-Rex! growls- and as Dispensor dies, Grimlock hmms, and nudges the body with one foot. "Hnn. You programmed to be STUPID, that what. Haw haw haw." and he hmms, glancing around- and he nods approvingly as Slag makes with the missile explodey- he'd join in himself, but, well....Slag's needed an outlet (or at least a target) for awhile now. Combat: Slag strikes Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Missile Launcher attack! Fairway tries to move closer to the battle. He covers his head as debris from Fusillade's bombing run rains down around him. His scram rifle is in his fist, symbolic of his resolve and willingness to help even as damaged as he is. He finds that the cessation of electric impulses from certain parts of his body actually affords him some calm. Rodimus Prime considers that request and shrugs. "Sure, we can do that," he says as he looks around the battlefield. Eyes widen as Slag transforms and fires after Fusillade. "Slag! Haven't you had enough fighting toda-" then he shuts himself up and hits himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. "Nevermind. Dumb question," he mutters. Monstereo steps forward to the body of Dispensor. "You know, I like his sense of funerary style. We'll take care of it, it's the least KNUJ can do." Robot Pteranodon swoops down back to the rest of the Autobots and transforms. He begins to work his way through the crowd, shoving people along until he stands before Dispensor's dead body. He sneers at the deceased and crows, "ME SWOOP SAY COKE BETTER!" With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. At long last, the dust settles across Dew City. The Elite Mountain Dew Robots have been defeated. Their central computer crashed by Monstereo. Their horde annihilated by Rodimus Prime's team (with Decepticon help). Their leaders slain; Dewbot by Swoop during the initial battle, and Dispensor now by the attack force ending with Fusillade's bomblets. The teeming masses themselves have been put down, and not a vending machine stirs in the entire city. The vats of acidic mountain dew have been drained, the conveyor belts of Cheetos dislodged, the assembling line producing new vending machines crushed, and the tubes ferrying the life blood of caffeine to various parts of the city have been burst. The United States army is already moving in to secure the area. The quest to quench your thirst is over. THE E- At the edge of Dew City, a single intact can of Diet Pepsi rolls out of sight. Unseen, it transforms into a tiny robot. Looking at the Transformers with large optics, it shivers at Swoop's words. The little robot takes a step back and jumps into a storm sewer to freedom. THE END...? Huh. Flying to the sun. That didn't sound like such a bad idea. Fusillade's reverie is interrupted by the whistle of incoming weapons-fire as it pops up on Fusillade's defensive systems with a shrill squawk. A barely audible "Oh sla--" escapes her before she strains acid-damaged wingflaps, which do not afford her the proper maneuverability. A tremendous orange explosion blossoms out from the strike, and the bomber wobbles on her path, nosing down dangerously for a moment. "Oh, you want to play like THAT do you, huh?!" she snarls out, returning fire. The rear bomb bay opens its glossy white doors, and a hefty bomb intended for bunkers falls toward the robotic ceratopsian. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Slag with her GBU-27 attack! The Tiger runs off! No more Mountain Dew! Or, at least, not any more from there. Having had enough, and missing Kitchen Nightmares to boot, the Predacon saunters off. He's done. Combat: Mecha-Tiger begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Glaive II - Prototype and Space-Going B-1R Lancer Slag gets hit with the bomb which causes him to yell in rage as he flies into the sky, aiming a laser pistol at the jet, firing at her some more as he flew up higher and higher. "Me Slag smash you back to ground!" He roars to the lancer. Combat: Slag misses Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Laser Pistol! (Disruptor) attack! Monstereo moves over to Fairway to tend the greivous injuries. Combat: Monstereo expertly repairs Fairway's injuries. Combat: Monstereo is able to repair some of Fairway's internal systems damage. Fairway drops his rifle at his side. "My thanks, friend." He stands up bows his head to Monstereo. The supersonic bomber executes a barrel-roll, before sliding into a windup turn that drastically drops her altitude and changes her direction. As the weapons fire lances out, she gives a nasty laugh. "Try again, flyboy. And give that Swoop guy an ener-sandwich, put some metal on that boy's bones. HA!" In a final fit of spite, she empties the last of her payload into the smoldering crater, and blasts off for NCC. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Category:Logs Category: } Category: } Category:2030, TP